This invention relates to geodesic domes, and, more particularly, to a geodesic dome which can be assembled quickly and easily but which possesses excellent strength and structural integrity.
Geodesic domes which are formed from a plurality of triangles are well known. These domes are assembled by joining the individual triangles to adjacent triangles to form an integrated structure. However, in order to insure that the triangles are securely joined, the assembly procedure is often time-consuming and tedious.
The invention provides a geodesic dome which can be assembled easily and rapidly, a dome whose triangles are securely joined, and a dome which is lightweight yet extremely strong. Each triangle is formed from three struts, each of which has a hollow, polygonal cross section for providing maximum strength with a minimum of weight, and a flange portion which extends away from the polygonal cross section. The flanges permit adjacent triangles to be quickly secured by bolting abutting flanges together, an additional securement is provided by fasteners which clamp the apices of a number of adjacent triangles. Because each triangle is independently secured to three adjacent triangles by means of the flanges, any triangle can easily be removed to permit the insertion of a window, ventilator, or the like.